Takeshi Kuroki (V-Cinema)
:For his main universe alternate see Takeshi Kuroki is of the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters. He is an active Go-Buster, unlike his alternate, the Takeshi Kuroki who serves solely as the commandant of the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Character History This alternate version of Takeshi Kuroki was created by God when Cheeda Nick received a wish as a prize for being the 1000000th death this year, after he was killed by Azazel. Nick wished for a world where Messiah did not exist and therefore, the Go-Busters did not lose there parents during the tragic accident 13 years ago, when Messiah tried to enter the human world. As a result, all of the main cast lived relatively peaceful but very different lives. 10 years ago, this alternate version of Kuroki discovered that the Machine Empire Mechalius was gathering strength to take over the human world. To combat this threat, he left the E.M.C. and worked together with Masato Jin to create a new organisation; the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters. To prevent Mechalius from discovering this plan, Jin and Kuroki disguised their secret organisation as the E.M.C. College Agricultural High School, with Kuroki acting as its principal. When Mechalius finally made its first move, Takeshi Kuroki chose two teachers and one student to fight as the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters. Coincidentally, these people were the alternate versions of Hiromu, Ryuji and Yoko. After Mechalius' leader Trange Star made her first monster grow, Kuroki activated the Go-Buster Animal, their version of Go-BusterOh. When the team was in danger of being defeated by a powerful monster, Kuroki joined the fight and transformed into Black Puma, the black ranger of the team. He then summoned TategamiLioh and initiated the Go-Buster Ultimate Animal formation, the alternate version to GoBusterKing. With this new robo, Kuroki and the other rangers made quick work of the monster. This was the only time Kuroki was seen fighting as a Ranger. After both teams of GoBusters worked together to defeat Azazel, the Dobutsu Sentai faded out of existence. The reason for this was that Nick's death was prevented, meaning he was not awarded his wish from God, which meant the alternate timeline was not created. Therefore it can be assumed this alternate version of Takeshi Kuroki ceased to exist like the rest of his team. Black Puma Arsenal *Morphin Brace *Transpod Mecha *Tategami Lioh Ranger Key The is a Ranger Key released as part of the Ranger Key Set: LOST EDITION. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Black Puma. Notes *Takeshi has many similarities with Rangers of older teams. **His Dobutsu Sentai version is a combination of both commanders from J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai: Commander Daisuke Kujirai (in appearance and his position on the team) and Soukichi Banba (as an active field commander who joins the team) **He utilizes the big cat of the puma, which fits along the lines of VulPanther (and panther is another name for puma); likewise his stance and even his scarf harken back to Sun Vulcan. **His last name matching his Ranger color is similar to both Denziman and Goggle V, being the black Ranger with "Kuro" ("black") as part of his last name. (similar to Kanpei Kuroda/GoggleBlack) *Black Puma's costume is a repaint of Red Buster's, with the addition of a white muffler. Category:Sentai Black Category:Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Movie Sentai Rangers Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Sentai-Exclusive Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers without successors Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Feline-themed Rangers Category:Redecoed Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Mentors with Ranger forms